


Her Turn

by canon_kakasaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canon_kakasaku/pseuds/canon_kakasaku
Summary: The tables are turned. Sakura has Kakashi on all fours.A NSFW Idea. *Delicately Throws this lil garbage out there*AU where Kakashi experiences his very first pegging experience, he is reluctant but he owes Sakura for letting him do anal sex for his birthday. He was sure he wasn't going to like it, but, oh, boy was he so very wrong.





	Her Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a pegging fic about kksk out there already??  
Idea: Sakura with wolfish fangs (and awesome muscles/six pack and whatnot) like that art post of Kakashi with different kinds of sharp and pointy teeth….and they both give each other bitemarks because they are both dominant in bed….

“Boy, bring that ass over here!” Sakura is lean af and is wearing her strap on. She fastens it around her making sure it’s properly on and then she claps her hands together. The sound is like a proud but scary thunder to Kakashi’s ears. Sakura snaps her fingers, motioning him to get on the bed in a hurry up kind of way while she tugs at and strokes her dildo.

Kakashi is shy and nervous and can’t make eye contact with her, but Sakura is looking very hot, so he walks hesitantly over to her and Sakura says no more and just flips his back side to face her. Kakashi’s ears, face, neck, are all red and he is shaking because he can’t believe Sakura is actually going to take him....and she is gentle at first but then mimics Kakashi’s thrusts and she starts picking up the pace. She’s roughens him up, slaps his ass, pulls his hair, shoves his face into the bed while saying the dirty things HE normally says to her when he has her bent over...now She’s the one sinking her nails into his rear and spreading him open. She's the one who growls in frustration and give out a series of curses each time she slips out of his hole. She’s the one leaving bite marks around his neck and pinching his hard nipples. Sakura is the one making him cry out in pleasure until he is demanding her to go faster. Kakashi catches himself, embarrassed of losing his mind and mouth, he forces himself to lower his volume to 0, but Sakura has none of it and pounds away and immediately Kakashi gives in and a big part of him is afraid because he doesn’t know what is louder. The bed, their bodies, or his cries. Or all of the above

When they are done Sakura high fives his ass, “You were such a good boy!” 

And Kakashi is just blushing the next couple of days because Sakura smiles a certain way or her eyes tease him without her actually saying anything. She gets addicted to this new side of Kakashi (because he makes the most adorable sounds when he tries to keep his voice down) that she finds him even sexier than he already is. And when no one is looking she pinches or grabs his butt in public and say’s something like, “This is mine.” He panics and leaves smoke behind, he finds himself somewhere in his hiding spot where he is trying desperately to calm his fast beating heart while concealing his already masked face with his Icha Icha. 

He doesn’t know how to ask for more. So he waits, and waits, and sneaks secret glances at Sakura who just loves to act oblivious. Sakura likes to make him beg for it.

**Author's Note:**

> can someone take over?? pls  
Who is into this idea??  
-what if sakura had a really horny/perverted inner sakura instead of an angry one??  
*** needs to read some kinky kksk pegging fics***


End file.
